A Rise Of An Guardian
by SierraMelody
Summary: Not really good at summary's! Elsa finds out Jack Frost Is real.. A bunch of crazy stuff happens, People get hurt, Some die, Romance in the air.. And LOTS of Drama!
1. Chapter 1: Wait You're Real?

**Hey guys i'm Sierra.. heh! Hope you enjoy this BEAUTIFUL Fanfic, I LOVE JELSA.. I ship it. My wallpaper on my phone is it.. I'm like a crazy fan! Hehe so expect LOTS of fanfic stuff of this type yea.. I already have two fanfic's planned out this one and another.. so YEA! Enough of my rambling, typing, ish.. uhh yea.. ENJOY!**  
 **Disclaimer: I DON'T Own any of the peoplez! Mehh, All the rights for that stuff goes too Disney and Dream Works.. Hope You Guys Enjoy and Ignore My HORRIABLE!**

 **CHAPTER 1: "Wait You're Real?"**

Elsa's POV

"Elsa, Wake up! Come onnn." I heard in my sleep.  
I opened my right eye and noticed Anna jumping at the bottom at my bed shouting at me, I opened both of my eyes and stared at her.  
"Ughh, Anna why can't I sleep in for once?" I said giving her a cold as ice stare.  
"Well maybe it's because you're the queen of Arendelle oh and you have to help setup for the 'winter ball' tonight."  
"Who care's if I'm the- WINTER BALL!" I shouted running to my closet. Anna just sat there and laughed at me, "Funny thing is we're already done setting up." She said with a smirk on her face.  
"Oh god Anna..." I said with a tired yet upset look as I jumped onto my bed.  
"But the guest will be arriving soon, so you have to get ready!" She said with a serious tone.  
"Fine.." I sighed.  
Anna walked out and I got dressed, by the time I was done there were guest arriving, Anna was greeting them and I joined her.  
"Finally you're here." Anna laughed.  
"Oh shut it." I said with a smile.  
XXXXXXXXX AN HOUR LATER XXXXXXXXXXXX  
"I was so tired of standing there and saying hi to them, I didn't even wanna do this ball, it was all Anna's idea. Oh god I'm so tired.. I wish I could go outside and have some fun, I wish there was someone like me. I sighed, Anna noticed I wasn't being myself.  
"Hey, maybe you should ask someone to dance or something, I mean you should get a boyfriend. I mean you never really-"  
I gave her a death glare and she knew not to finish the sentence. "Anna I don't need a boyfriend. I'm fine!" I told her.  
"Elsa you never put yourself out there maybe you should-"  
"Anna stop." I raised my voice. "I don't have time for guys,all my time goes to being queen." I paused for a second and right when she was about to say something I said "I'm gonna go outside."  
I walked outside and sat near a lake it was all frosty, It looked beautiful. I heard a sound behind me, I jumped to my feet and noticed a writing in the snow saying "Jack." I was confused for a second then I noticed another word being written, The word ended up saying "Frost." I remebered about a week before today. I was looking threw the books in the library and the book 'Jack Frost.' fell off onto the floor infront of me. Before I could think about what I was about to say I shouted,  
"Jack Frost, Show yourself !" About a minute of silence and I felt like a complete idiot it was probally just some prank, I turned to face the lake then felt a tap on my shoulder  
"AHHH!" I screamed. I looked behind me and saw a guy with white hair and amazing blue eyes, he was wearing a hoodie and brown shorts. He had some kind of wooden staff.  
"W-Who are you?" I asked shaking.  
"Well you did just say my name and told me to show myself." He said with a laugh.  
"J-Jack Frost.. How!?" I studdered. I started to back away from him "You don't exist." I shook with fear then I fell back and was waiting for a splash. I opened my eyes and saw his face right next to mine I felt his breath tickle my neck.  
We stood there for a second in silence then he broke it saying  
"If I don't exist how did I catch you."  
"I- I- what!?" Was all that I could studder "How long have you been here?" I asked him.  
"We'll i've been out here for about an hour."  
"What, how did I not see you?" I asked  
"You didn't fully believe in me." He said with a laugh.  
"Believe in you, so I can only see you if I believe in you?"  
"Yep." he replied. I closed my eyes for about a minuete and whispered under my breath Jack Frost isn't real. I opened my eyes and he was gone  
"Ahem," I heard behind me. he was leaning on his staff with a little smirk on his face. "Can't get rid of me that easy."  
"You got to me kidding me.." I looked at him then just walked off. He just followed me. As we walked in Anna walked up to me,  
"Hey Elsa, I'm sorry about earlier You just didn't seem happy." She said with concern.  
"It's okay I guess I'm just tired." I replied. She had the biggest smile on her face and gave me a hug.  
"Aww sister love." Jack said.  
Anna let go then I glared at Jack and said "Oh shut it."  
Anna looked at me all confused "What?" she asked.  
"Uhh.. Nothing- wait." I looked at Jack and said "Stay here." with a firm voice. All he did was nod, Anna looked at me as if I was crazy. I grabbed her wrist and took her to my study  
"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" I asked her, she looked at me as if I was crazy.  
"Umm no, do you?" she said about to laugh.  
"Well now I do, Anna I want you to say you believe in Jack Frost and mean it." I said with a serious tone.  
"Uhh Elsa-" I cut her off and said  
"Just do it!" she closed her eyes and said  
"I believe in Jack Frost." she opened her eyes and looked at me "Now what?" I walked out and grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into the study and said  
"You see him too right?" Anna just looked and me and started to shake a little.  
"He's just a guy with white hair, and blue eyes, with a hoodie, and some brown shorts.. dosen't mean he's Jack Frost."  
Jack closed his hand and when he opened it there was a snowball in it. I turned to look at him and he threw it at me  
"Really?" I shouted at him. He looked at me and started to burst into laughter I made a snowball in my hand and threw it at his face, Anna and I laughed so hard we started to cry.  
"Now we're even." I said with a smirk, Then I remebered,  
"Anna, the ball's still going on isn't it?" I said  
"Oh crap!" Anna shouted as she ran out.  
"Well I'm gonna go to work, you go bug Anna or something." I said as I pulled two stacks of paper out from my desk. Jack looked at the stacks with his eyes wide open.  
"Do you ever have fun?" He asked me.  
"Uh, yes?" I asked with a questionable tone.  
"Liar!"  
"Okay maybe I don't have fun most of the time, but I do.. somethimes. I sighed, Jack tossed all of her papers on the floor.  
"Dude what the heck?" I shouted at him. He grabbed my hand and lead me near the railing outside. He stood on top of it and offered me his hand.  
"Uhh, what are you doing." I asked.  
"Showing you how to have fun."  
"By trying to kill me?" I said with a concered look on my face.  
"No, do you trust me?" He asked,  
"Uhh, no. I did meet you like an hour ago." He grabbed my hand and jumped off the balcony. All I did was scream and wait for my body to hit the ground, I felt Jack's arm around my waist and felt a quick breeze of cold hair.  
"You can open your eye's now." Jack said with a smirk.  
I opened my eyes and looked down, I saw the town from up above. I started to shake and hide my face in his chest he just smiled.  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"Well.. I- I- I'm kinda.. maybe.. just a little scared of hights."  
"Well then hold on tight and you'll be fine." He told me gripping my waist tighter.

 **Hey Guy's It's Sierra! Hope you liked the first chapter!**  
 **I had ALOT of fun writing it! Hope you can ignore my bad spelling.. Heh! I will post the next chapter soon! I promise! Anyway,**

 **I'll Catch Ya Guy's Later.**

 **~Sierra** ❤


	2. Chapter 2: My Sweet Escape!

**Hey guy's. Quick thing before I start tis beautiful chapter! Cocky much Sierra? XD**  
 **Just wanna say, I hope you like the fast chapter's coming out, I quit my sport today so I have lots of freetime.. YAY! Heh, I was misurable.. Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter and yea!**  
 **Disclaimer: I dun own any of the beautiful peoplez in this fanfic.. for now. Muahaha, Nu Jk ;-; Not that evil.**

Jack's POV:

She held a bit tighter and nussled her face in my neck. I stopped in the air and waited to see her reaction, She opened her eyes and looked down, she did a little yelp.  
"Scared?" I asked her,  
"N-N- No" She studdered.I smirked at her then said  
"Okay, Grip on tighter then.. Time to have some fun!" she gave me this look of fear then I flew up and dropped back down, I wen't into circles and flew over a lake, the whole time she screamed and gripped onto me, I could tell she was terrifed so I wen't to the top of a mountain, and landed. She was still gripped onto my arm and head nussled into my neck. We stood there in silence for about a minute untill I broke it by saying,  
"We're not in air anymore, you can relax." it looked as if she didn't believe me she slowly moved her head from my neck and shaked a bit. She looked down to make sure I wasn't atleast a bit it in air. It look as if she was about to cry from fear.. I kinda felt bad.  
"See, you're okay.. I wouldn't let you fall."  
she let go of me and wobbled a bit when she put her feet on the ground, she fell to the ground in fear.  
"Oh god are you okay, I didn't think you would be that scared!" I said as I wrapped her arm around my neck.  
"I-I-It's okay." She studdered. She unwrapped her arm from my neck and looked around, she smiled and said "What are we doing here?"  
"We're gonna have some fun!" I told her.  
Elsa's POV  
"We're gonna have some fun." He told me, I looked back at him and he had a snowball in his hand. He threw it at my chest and a fell back, We ran up to me to see if I was okay and I made a snowball behind my back,  
"Are you okay!?" He asked concerned. I threw the snowball at his face and he fell back dropping his staff, I grabbed the staff and put my foot on his chest as if I had won, I waved his staff in the air and he wiped the snow off his face. I laughed at him and said  
"Okay this is fun!"  
He grabbed my foot and pulled me down, he held one of my hands down and the other one was hidden behind my back with his staff in it,  
"Give me the staff." He said. I looked at him and laughed,  
"Nope!"  
He leaned in and tried to reach for my other hand to grab it, that's when my hand broke free, I hit him on the head and rolled onto him I used all the strength I had to keep him down,  
"Ha I win!' I said with an laugh. He struggled a bit. Then gave up,  
"Okay you win!" he said raising his wrists up as high as he could.  
I got up and looked at his staff he walked towards me trying to grab it but I pointed it at him  
"Come closer and you're going down, I need to go back to the castle, you have to take me back."  
He came closer and said  
"Okay I will, If you give me the staff back!" I gave him his staff, as I did he tackled me and we rolled down most of the hill and landed near a lake.  
"Really!" I shouted  
"Yup, I said we're gonna have some fun!' he said as he put his staff down and grabbed my hand  
"What are you doing?" I said  
He completely ignored me and dragged me onto the ice, we started to skate around for a while, he let go then did some tricks  
"Come on, have some fun with it!" he shouted half way across the lake. "Unless you agree that I'm better than you!"  
I smiled and said "In your dreams Frost."  
"On a second name basis now are we?" he said with a smirk.  
"Call me Elsa and stay with Elsa!" I told him, then jumped in the air and did a triple twirl.  
"Show off!" he told me  
He both wen't the wrong way and bumped into each other we both slid on the floor and laughed,  
"Okay I have to get-" he cut me off before I could say anything else  
"Don't you dare say you have to get back to work, You can stay here and have some fun for once!" he told me, I looked at him and thought maybe he's right  
"When was last time you had fun?" he asked. I looked at him and thought,  
"When I ran away from the castle and built my own ice castle I was free and happy."  
"See! Why not do that right now?" he asked. I looked at him and had an idea, I put on a series face.  
"Becasue I have work, I'm a queen." I said trying not to laugh I put my hands behind my back and made three snowballs. He looked at me talking about being queen as if that's the only thing I ever do. He leaned on his staff and was about to say  
"Oh come on, have some-" I threw one snowball at his face, the other at his stomach and the last one at his staff, Him and his staff fell to the floor. I laughed so hard I began to cry  
"Oh god- that's so- funny!" I said between laughs.  
"Ha ha very funny!" he said with a little smile.  
"No it's not funny It's hilarious!"  
For the rest of the night we had a snowball, danced, ice skated, and talked about stuff, we layed in the snow and just looked at the star's it was the most fun I have had in months.  
"Oh, then I remeber this one time when I was with Anna and I made the room snow, at first she was confused then she relized what I was doing so she grabbed some snow and looked behind her and threw it at me before I could hit her! I had a bruse from the snow for like a month!" We started to laugh, being around Jack was just my sweet escape from being the queen, Sometime's I wish I wasn't the queen. I looked at Jack and asked  
"So how can you fly? How do you have ice powers? Why did you write you name in the snow so I could know that you real?"  
"Wow what is this 20 question's?" he started to laugh.  
"No- it's just you know more about me then I know about you."  
"Well to be fair I only know you're name is Elsa, you have ice power's and you're a queen." he said, I looked at him and thought let's play a game!  
"20 question's."  
"What?" he asked  
"One, how did you get you're ice powers?" I asked, he looked at me in confusin then relized what I was talking about.  
"Ohh, okay um.. Well I have a backstory for that." he told me.  
I layed on my stomach and put my head in my hands,  
"Okay well, I was just a normal guy and I took my sister ice skating.. she loved to ice skate. One day the ice started to crack, I told her to slowly walk towards me, I grabbed this stick, thing and grabbed her from her waist.. but I fell in." He sighed, "I thought I was gone,done for I was happy that she was safe though. One day I rised from the water and I looked like this snow white hair, blue eyes, I found the stick on the floor and stuff froze around me when I touched it with the stick."  
"So the staff thing is you're power source?" I asked  
"Yea, Once I found the stick I wondered around and looked for someone I knew I saw a town and I tried talking to people but they didn't believe in Jack Frost so they didn't see me.. they just went right threw me. I was alone for a while, well a long time. One day the guardian's told me I was selected to be one of them-"  
"Wait guardian's?" I cut him off.  
"Yea as in the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, stuff like that."  
I began to chuckle a little, then I thought if Jack's real they must be real.  
"Oh wow, okay finish!" I told him, I shivered a bit because I felt this weird coldness it felt werid because the cold dosen't bother me.  
"You okay?" He asked  
"Yea, for some reason I'm kinda cold.. I'm never cold." I saw this black dust cloud behind Jack,  
"What the heck!?" I shouted  
"What?" he asked  
It dissapered but I suddenly got colder,  
"I just saw a black dust cloud thing.."  
Jack looked at me in fear,  
"Did it look like sand, black sand?" He asked.  
"Y-Yea why?" I replied.  
He had this terrified look on his face.  
"We have to go!" He shouted in fear.

 **Hey guy's It's Sierra! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanna and TRY to get a chapter out a DAY! I know it sound's crazy with school, homework, etc but I dropped out of my sport so I have LOTS of free time after school ! And I wanna use it on something I love to do writing! I hope I can get the next one out tomorrow! I'm about to start it right after I post this! Heh! I hope you enjoy this story yea!**

 **I'll Catch Ya Guy's Later**

 **~Sierra ❤**


End file.
